Lost at Dawn
by moulinrye
Summary: The group from the film meet not in a mall, but LOST on an Island! But there still is a hidden terror they must defend against!
1. Lost

Okay so here is the deal with this story. I was sick of Dawn of the Dead, not the film but the films location. I didn't want to write another "trapped in the mall story," which is all I have been writing. Not that I don't love them, but I wanted to keep people interested so here is what this is…I like the show Lost, I'm not an obsessed fan of it but I watch it every week and came to the thought that it is just like the Dawn remake! Okay… without the zombies… and mall. But there is a pregnant woman, a dog, a person with medical knowledge etc. So what if the same characters from the movie met a different way, and had to face a different horror? What would be different? The other thing I think may be cool is I'm using characters from the original script that didn't make it into the finale version, like a girl called the "Goth chick." Only because I hate making up new characters in stories like this. I say in Movie fics its better to use people that fans know and like, so I hope this adds a new spin to it. And you don't have to know anything about the show "Lost" since im just using its concept. So that's what this is…I hope you like it. I want to thank again the great writer Stayhooper (Check out Stays **Biggest fear** for a great Dawn story!) for making me want to start this sooner rather then later! Thanks again!

**Lost at Dawn**

_One by one each one of them awoke in the mist of smoke, fire and among debris. They couldn't place what had happened but knew one thing…this place was quiet and green, and unlike any place they had ever seen. It was island._

Michael got his torso off the white beach sand to take a better look at what had happened. The 37 year old, with sandy colored hair had been lying in it for what was an unclear amount of hours. As he rose he felt the stabbing pain that only a wound could bring. He bit his bottom lip and took a look down to his legs, the right one was full of blood and housed a small piece of metal. "Shit," Michael said to himself thinking of what to do, and how to get his leg in shape so he could investigate. Whatever the case was he was afraid of not knowing.

Only a few feet away from the now fully awake Michael was a slim Blonde in her thirties. Her name was Ana, and she was a nurse at a hospital…and…she… was married! Yes that's it, she was on a flight with her husband Luis for their wedding anniversary! Wait…where is he? "Luis?" she called out to her unknown surrounding. He was in the seat right next to her when they took off on the plane…how many hours ago had it been? Three… four? "Luis?" she called out once more this time her eye full with tears. She searched around and then came to someone on the beach across from her own freighted body. It was him! It was her husband! She got on her feet and ran to him, falling into the sand when she got near enough. "Luis, Luis are you okay?" she asked. No…it wasn't Luis! It was another man. "Oh" she said. The man was hurt. "Sorry not Luis…who? Are you okay?" the man asked her with concern. Ana could have laughed. This guy was bleeding and he wanted to know if SHE was all right?

"Yeah fine…let me take a look at that" Ana told him going into full nurse mode. The man smiled. "Thanks…wasn't sure what I was going to do," he laughed a bit. Ana moved her hand to his leg and took a look. The metal in it wasn't deep, which was good. But she didn't know if she could stop the bleeding when and if she could pull it out. "So how does it look?" he asked. "Good…" she told him ripping a strip off her long dress she had just brought for her trip at her local mall, called Crossroads.

"Oh you don't have to do that," he told her. "Don't worry about it." Ana took another strip of cloth and wrapped her hand in it. "What's your name?" she had to keep him talking so she could take his mind off the pain. "Its Michael" he told her. "Okay Michael I want you to breathe for me, okay? Take a deep breath!" Ana told him holding his leg down with her free hand. "Okay" Michael said closing his eyes. In her mind Ana counted down from three and pulled the metal out of his leg. Surprisingly Michael only flinched once when she did and made a small moan. Quickly Ana took her ripped dress and tied it on his leg. "You should be fine now, but you may want to keep off that leg when I-" before she could finish Michael was up on his feet. "Thank you…I'm sorry what's your name?"

Ana smiled and got up after him. "I'm Ana…better slow it down there, your going to have a lot of pain." With a limp, Michael started off to the slight of the dark smoke coming down from the sound of an ocean. After they got past a cluster of palm trees the two saw the horror of the accent played out on the beach in front of them in full bloody color. The picture perfect background of crystal blue water, and baby blue skies didn't help the fact that about 30 people were grouped in mangled forms on the ground. Ana let out a gasped as she came into view of the sight. "Oh my God" Michael followed.


	2. Actually, I’m a nurse

The young nurse wanted to get her mind straight before going with her new friend who now had been looking at the wreckage before them. _How could this happen? And what happened?_ Evidently the plane they were on crashed, but Ana couldn't remember any warning of it…not that there usually is on in these type of disasters.

She breathed out and smelt the air expecting to smell a pleasant ocean aroma; but was shocked to have the stench of burning flesh invade her nose. "Oh!" she said gagging. Her mind began to race…people were dead…they were alone…No! She stopped for a moment. "Luis!" She forgot about her husband! What a great wife she was being. Now she _had_ to go with Michael.

"Hey Ana!" Michael yelled out to her in clasped hands. Ana raised her head to spot where his call came from. It was then she found him by a young woman curled up in the fetal position, which is a common position to take during intense emotional trauma, or even in death a person can be known to take this position. Ana wouldn't mind taking the same pose herself. That way she didn't have to deal with what was going on around her. "Hurry shes shaken Ana!" The male told her.

The girl was a cute red head, and no older then 19 years of age. There was another person next to her, a blonde like Ana but this woman's hair was curlier and was a high glamour look. "My head" she said in a low voice. She slowly got up then laid back down after feeling a pain from her temple. "Ow! It hurts like hell."

"Just stay down… you may have had a concussion." Ana told her leaving the red haired girl to look over the next patient "Great" curly blonde thought out loud. "How do you feel?" Ana questioned her. "Like shit" the blonde told her. "Any other pains?" Ana asked again. "I feel dizzy." It was while giving the woman the once over Ana saw she had a nametag that read **"Monica-US Air"** so curly blonde was a flight attended! "Just stay here and I will be back" Ana told her leaving to go look for whoever else survived the crash. "Not fighting you there" Monica said aloud.

"Who's Luis?" Michael asked. Taken back Ana gave him an odd look.It was on his mind ever since she first called him that name. "I mean if you don't mind me asking," he added. "He's my husband" she told him thinking about him again. "Oh…" Michael said. "Shouldn't you be looking for him?" He asked. "Yeah" she said. Could she really do it? Could she walk away from these people she knew needed her medical knowledge, and look for her husband that could be fine, looking for now…or dead…that last thought caught her off guard. Could Luis be dead? "I understand if you wanted to look…I can search for survivors…you shouldn't see this stuff anyway" he stated dryly. "I'm used to it" Ana told him truthfully, it was the nature of her job to see the bloody, beat, bruised, or dead all day long. After awhile it becomes part of you. "But I'm not leaving" she said homing into his eyes. "Thank you" he told her. "Now what does your husband look like?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Well hes cute…" she stopped over how stupid that sounded. "Well… kind of short…dark hair…he had a black dress shirt on today" She thought that was right. Was it Black, or did he wear that tropical, orange and green shirt she hated so much? Ah well it didn't matter. "Okay now I have enough info," Michael told her. "I'll let you know if I see him." He smiled brightly. _What a nice smile Michael had,_ Ana thought. "Thanks" she told him giving back a less equal smile, but it was all she could manage know.

Going against Anas advice Monica sat up. She couldn't help it. Ever since the Doctor chick left she was staring into the wet eyes of the girl close to her. They sat there in silence until now, just looking into each other's eyes. And it wasn't easy. The girl was crying her eyes out. So Monica crawled along the sand until she got close enough to her to talk. "What's up? Are you okay?" she asked. "What's your name?" The girl made a few sniffs then answered a short "Nicole…."

Well maybe it was dumb question to ask if she was okay, but what else was she going to ask her? Monica wasn't good with small talk. She knew three things, and talking about those things was easy. They were as follows: Number one, how to please a guy…really please him. Number two how to get a date with a rich older guy, and not be seen by anyone. And the third that she was going to be hell of a studious! "You were with your dad right?" Monica asked remembering the two sitting together earlier. "The tall guy?" Again the girl said a quick "Yes" and started to sniffle. "Well don't worry, he will be fine" Monica knew that couldn't be true but it helped to ease the pain a bit. "I…had a dog on the plane" Nicole told her.

Monica was shocked to hear the girl speak. "You did?" she asked. "His name is Chips" Nicole told her. "What's this about a dog?" Ana asked coming up to them. She saw Monica moved to be closer to the girl. "I see your doing okay" Ana said. Monica laughed and pushed on her arms behind her back to keep her up. "That's so not true its not funny" she let Ana know. "Lay back down…really" Ana told her seriously. "Its best" Monica lifted her shoulders up and shrugged. "Okay you're the doctor chick, Dr. Quinn much?" she said closing her eyes. Ana didn't laugh at the witty joke. "Actually, I'm a nurse."

Not a moment later her named was being called from Michael again. "Ana!" he said running to meet her. "What is it Michael?" she asked; only guessing it was more wounded survivors. "You shouldn't run with that leg," she told him seeing the pain on his face as he came closer. But that wasn't import to him now. "Ana I found your husband, I found Luis!" he told her. Below Monica opened her eyes and looked up at the pair, and then to Nicole.

"What? You did!" Ana almost squealed with delight. "Take me to him!"


	3. Captain Curtis

_**Notes:** Thank you for everyone who's written to me and let me know how they enjoyed it so far. (By the way Stay did get the email I sent you?) Thanks again all you reviewers and readers! I hope it doesn't become to boring in these early chapters, since I have to set everything up. But more action, twists, and "fun" should happen soon lol!_

"He's dead man!" a tall, balding man told a much older man. "We can still make sure!" the older man said checking for any sign of life on a short pale male clumped up on burnt suitcases and ash. When the older man didn't get a pulse he stood up and shook his head in disgust. "See! I told you," the tall man told him with a self-righteous smile on his face. "Now can we find someone who _is_ alive?"

Glen (who was the older gent here, and maybe the kinder) had just awoke and found this guy waking up the same time as he did. After the shock stunk in that they had gone down on some island, he was able to get up and try to make sense of things. He wasn't sure but Glen though this very hasty fellow was the pilot of the aircraft! The uniform and wings on the mans coat were the only clues he had. _No wonder they crashed with him at the controls. _"There's nothing more we can do for him now." the tall man told Glen. "We have to find the black box! That way if they don't already know where we are, we can be found!" He knew the tall man was right, even if he was a bit of a jerk. With an uncertain smile Glen asked. "So which way captain?"

The Tall man stood even taller in his skin with jolt of pride. _That's right!_ He thought _I am the captain! Captain Curtis "C.J." Justin, and I am in charge!_

_**P**lease God let him be okay!_ Ana thought running into the green nature of the island. Michael had just sprung the surprise that he found her husband Luis only a few feet from the beach! What if he is hurt much more then her medical knowledge, and supplies (which was nothing) could handle? What if he was…dead…and he never knew she loved him so much? What if he…

"Ana!" Michael called blasting her back into consciousness "Here!" he waved her over to what looked like Luis, laying on his back, eyes closed full of black ash and cuts. "He's breathing Ana" he told her seeing the fear on her face, that he may indeed be dead. "Oh! Thank God!" the young nurse said falling to her knees and tearing up. "Luis can you hear me? Luis!" she said his name louder each time, but never hearing an answer.

"**W**ho was that man? Did you know him?" Glen asked C.J. "I did" the captain said under a hushed tone. "He was my co-pilot…Bart" Glen was shocked. He actually knew the guy and still didn't want to see if he was alive? Or maybe it was because he knew him that he didn't want to see him dead like that? Either way Glen couldn't figure him out. "I'm sorry," he told him. "Don't worry about it man" C.J. said ducking under the green vines in front of him. "He was an asshole…a womanizer…a heavy drinker…a man…" C.J. stopped then smiled to himself. "I liked him." Then it was Glen who stopped for a second to take in the long, drawn out words he had just heard. Then he continued after C.J. again.

Vraammmmm!

There was a sound. It was almost like someone was running past bushes and brushing up against each one as they passed in a fast pace. One of those sounds you hear all the time in horror movies, the ones people usually called out "Helloooo?" after hearing and then ended up hacked up. But C.J. was smarter not to do that.

"What is that?" Glen asked. He was a bit uncomfortable after hearing the noise. "Don't know…" C.J. said looking around the area. All he could see was trees, greens, vines and smoke. "Don't say a word…we don't know where we are…could be a wild animal" Both men almost read the others mind. It told them to run! And they did at a rapid speed, trying to follow the funnels of smoke coming from the open beach. _It's only a few feet away_ Glen thought, they can make it…he _could _make it! Being the older, out of shape one he was trailing behind the captain.

C.J. made a mad dash to the shoreline and screamed out "Fuck!" Glen guessed it was to let himself know he made it alive. And that's exactly why C.J yelled it. He wanted away from Brats corpse, away from the sounds, away from the crash… and into the bright yellow beach…(A beach with two ladies on it, things were looking up already!)

**N**icole and Monica who were still out on the white sand looked up and jumped when they heard C.J's outburst. Monica saw the two men and nothing came to her, something should she did see a lot of the people boarding the plane…maybe she _did_ have a slight concussion. One of them, with a thick mustache had on a uniform…the pilot? _Well not how she remembered_…oh well this trauma must have gotten to her.


	4. Follow the Leader

There was something out there and Kenneth knew it. Whatever it was it thought it was being sneaky, hiding in the brush not showing itself. But anyone with two eyes and a pair of ears could here the nose it was making. Hell his even his grandmother, Miss Edna with her horrible hearing and Glaucoma could point this thing out! But maybe it wasn't hiding; maybe it was cocky and wanted to be known…

His years as a cop trained him for a lot of different scenarios…but nowhere near the degree of the day he had been having, things hiding behind the trees and all! At around 12:00am the plane he was on started to go down. Being the religious man he was he started to try and say a prayer in his head, but got nothing from it. His mind was racing, filled with goop; all he got out was some sentences, all mixed up and out of place. "Our father who art in heaven…Forgive us our trespasses" and then he went blank…

When he came to, with a shaky sense of what just occurred he met a young black man who could have been a younger version of himself, dark skinned and bald. He was with a woman showing months of pregnancy he called "Luda" when he wasn't saying, "Baby." From time to time he would rub her head and give her a quick "Baby it will be okay!" or "We won't lose our baby!"

Also with them was a skinny white man looking for his daughter, and an even paler young girl with shoulder length jet-black dyed hair, a nose ring and black nail polish-what most people would call a "Goth" or as they called the teens that got into trouble back at the station "Little bastard punks kids!"

The four of them all started to look at him as the big chief of the group, the man in charge of their safety, and he _hated_ it. It could have been from his shire size, or the leader-like aura he gave off with a clear, smart head. "Okay," he belted out "We got to head to the source of the accident!" he told them as they stared at him for guidance. "We must have been thrown from the plane on impact so the dark smoke above us is…" there was a snap in the woods. The others didn't seem to hear it, they all looked up at him oddly, waiting for him to start back up wondering why he broke into silence. He wasn't going to tell them they were being watched since he knew it wasn't other survivors…for some reason he could tell these sounds were being made from something other then human. He started back up like there as nothing up and said "So we follow the smoke above us!"

The man who called for his daughter, "Nicole" grabbed a hold of the Goth girl's arm whom found it hard to stand and stood her on her two black booted feet. She gave him a shy smile, thanking him for the thought. With them came Luda and her man. The foursome waited again, this time for Kenneth to go ahead of them, so they could follow the leader…


	5. The late Arrivals

**I want to thank everyone whos been reading this and most of all Stayhooper (Great chating with you!) and Chibi Moon Goddess! Thank you both!! **

**The late Arrivals**

_I stood for a second, unsure of my next move. Michael had just leaded me to a person who looked like Luis, but was unmoving and lacked his lively spark. I bent down and checked his pulse…Oh God he was alive! I remember calling out his name over and over again hoping he would respond but he didn't. My eyes started to burn and tears dropped from them, I could not handle this situation... _"It will be alright Ana"_ I heard Michael say near to my ear. But I didn't respond only waited and cried…and to think…I thought I was such a strong woman! _

_I most have blanked out for more then four minutes because I came back to reality with Michael saying _"He waking Ana! He's waking!"

The badly shook Luis opened his eyes and spotted Ana's reddened, teary face close to his own. He said in a low voice almost inaudible to the human ears "…Ana?" but she heard it. "Luis!" Ana yelled out grabbing him gently so not to cause him any more trauma today. The ever still Michael put a hand on her shoulder "Maybe I should check on the others" she nodded, never taking her eyes off her husband. He walked passed her and she saw him from the corner of her eye leave them alone to cry and thank God they had each other.

----------------

Monica, Nicole, Glen and CJ all had a chance to introduce themselves and get a sense of how many people were alive on the beach. After about two hours of expecting each person for life, they started a mental list of how many had died. To Nicole's fears they put her father on the deceased list, not finding his body or any signs of him. She let out a whimper and told them he wasn't dead, but C.J just ignored her cries and listed him "dead."

"Damn!" a man, lucky enough to have his life and only a hurt knee, commented seeing the debris for the first time.

Among those alive was a young man Monica knew as the guy just placed on his first flight as a flight attendant…his name was Terry. There was a woman in her late fifties named Norma, and her friend and travel companion, a lanky guy named Tucker. Each one of them had a new job of gathering supplies from the plane, and along the beach. Suitcases, boxes of food, drinks, seats and metal all filled the area and someone had to gather it all while C.J and Terry tried to put out the fires that erupted from some lone pieces of the broken plane. "Come on move your ass!" C.J called after Terry who nervously took water with a plastic travel bag to a small fire.

"I like what your doing here" Michael told C.J. The captain gave him a once over and wrote him off as a nancy boy due to his soft spookiness and posture. "Well where the hell did you just come strolling in from? We could have used help out here!" C.J. yelled out to a taken back Michael. "I was helping out someone." Michael told him. "Hey!" Monica called for her bed of sand. "Leave him alone! He was around doing things way before you came!" Giving her a smile Michael waved her down and told her "Thanks okay I got this." He turned back to the other man and looked up at him. "Listen there's no need to have a fight here, im back now and am more then willing to do my part"

"I think there's going to be more problems" a booming voice called out. Everyone on the beach turned to face the group coming from out of the wooded area. In the lead was an insanely buff African American man in a black business suit. Behind was another man, a woman and a older man with a young girl. Nicole jumped up with tear filled eyes and screamed out "Daddy!" running to her newly found father. In turn he called out "Nicole!" and met her half way. It was a happy moment for Michael. He hadn't known the girl was looking for her father but was truly happy he was alive and well. "I'm glad to see you're all alive…but how far way did you come from?" he asked. "About 20 miles back…we must have been thrown on impact. The African American man told him. "Happy you joined us, I'm Michael" he held out his hand. The other man met his hand taking it in friendship in one of those instant male bonds you can feel right away at the first handshake. And Michael was glad to have it. "Kenneth" the other man said. "Well Kenneth, welcome. I'm not sure who everyone is but we all seem to be the only ones alive…other then two others." Kenneth nodded and shot a disgusted glance at C.J. having heard the drama he was causing only a few moments' prior.

----------------

With the sun going down Ana walked to the beach hours later and found everyone working, most of the people she had never seen. "Wow," she said to herself. "An all new cast" Over hearing her Terry walked over to introduce him self. "Hey" he said. "Oh hi" Ana smiled. "We didn't get a chance to meet, I heard you were with your husband? Is he alright?"

Ana didn't want to think of poor Luis but was glad the young man was interested in his well-being. "Hes fine thank you" she told him quickly getting off the subject. "Oh, I'm Terry by the way" he told her feeling his shirt pocket. "You may remember me as the only male flight attendant on the plane. It was my first day…" he got to his nametag and blushed a little. "I remember you, you were doing great" Ana lied.

Now she was the one interested. "Why this job? Its not one you would think of for a guy your age." she asked. "Well," Terry started. "I always wanted to be a pilot and since I had to learn at school I wasn't cut out for it…I thought this was the next best thing…still in the air" Ana let out a small laugh on that notion…_yeah still in the air_ she thought. Terry followed with a laugh not sure what was funny. Ana liked his enthusiasm about life. It was something they all could use.

"Okay Terry help me out here…I know that girl down by the beach with the older guy is Nicole…oh she found her father? That's great!" Ana started "And by her is Monica…and that guy over there with the tan is Michael, who is everyone else?"

Terry started on the side where a man held onto a female with long dark hair. "That over there is Andre and his girlfriend Luda, who by the way is pregnant!" Ana let out a low "Oh my God" over hearing that. It was bad enough for an average person, but a woman pregnant could lose the baby with such trauma! She made a mental note to check her out later. "Okay so go on…how about them over that" she said pointing to a group of four by the water. "Oh that's Norma and Tucker in the blade shirt. In the suit is this really tough guy named Kenneth." Ana nodded and saw another two strange faces in front of her "Them?" she asked nodding her head towards two men. "The guy with the mustache is the Captain named C.J… between you and me hes being an ass. And the other dude is named John…or Glen, I think its Glen…and over there…" he stopped seeing a girl by herself staring out into the wide ocean. "Her im not sure…Monica called her the Goth Chick."

The smile on Ana's face fell. Whoever the girl was she had such a look of pain and loss on her face it took Ana back to her high school days learning about sad and grim painters and paintings in art history…this girls mood could be a painting… "Thank you for helping me out. I guess I have to introduce myself to everyone…think it would be better if I just called out I'm Ana?" she joked. Terry smiled "Yeah, you may even get a _'Hello Ana'_ back from them!" he said. "Well I better get going with them" she told him walking away.

Terry was left with a wide look of the people and the wreckage that was the beach. One person stood out to him…the cute redhead he learned from Ana was named Nicole. Truth was he hadn't gotten her name until Ana pointed it out to him. He was too afraid to go up to her, and why should he when she had just gotten her father back? He could say hello in time…who knew how long they had to wait for help.


	6. Not my suitcase huh?

**Hey faithful readers! I just wanted to say sorry for the wait but I just started college and had to write papers that were not as fun as Dawn of the Dead fiction! Thank you for the reviews and being so great!(Stay and Seth Child Star you two rock!) So I hope you enjoy chapter six!**

Three days after the crash Luis was barley up on his feet, but still wanted to help the other men gather and shift the various things that needed to be moved. Ana warned him against it, she told him they had enough people and he should stay resting under the shade of one of the tropical trees that lined the beach. He agreed and she left him to make her rounds. After she got to meet the everyone face-to-face she asked them all if she could look at them, especially Luda who was going to have a baby very soon. She seemed well, just shaken like the rest of them but shed be okay. The perky blond Monica that she met the first day had been feeling better and Nicole had found her dad. In fact everyone seemed to be doing well and getting along. If they hadn't gotten to the island the way they did this might have turned out to be a nice little getaway all in its self. But now instead they waited until they would be rescued and taken back home.

Ana sat in the sand next to Norma eating a boxed meal from the plan wreckage. _"Norm"_ as Ana just started to call her, was a sassy older woman and in fact the oldest person still alive after the crash. Even if it had been only a short while she felt like she had known the woman all her life.

They chatted about their families, why they were going on the flight and what food they would eat when they got back. They also agreed to have a meal over Norma's house for meatloaf when they got back since they found out while talking that they both lived in the same city. "Not to toot my own horn, which I do a lot on my job… but I make a rather good meatloaf!" Norma said laughing while biting into a banana nut muffin. "Its sort of a mix between my grandmothers recipe, and my mothers-God rest both their souls." She finished saying. "I can't wait to try it now!" Ana told her looking up from their conversation to see Michael walking along the beach with a pair of suitcases under his arm and a very excited look on his face. "Ah," Norma said following Ana's gaze. "He's a looker huh?" she said giving Ana a light punch on her arm. The young nurse smiled and looked back at her. "How did you guess? Was it his sandy blonde hair or his incredible tan?" she asked lightheartedly. The two let out joyous laughs, Ana stopped only to say "But really I wish I could find my luggage! Mike said hed be on the look out for it."

Norma gathered their empty food cases and got up off her chair of beach. "I'm going to take this to our trash pile, why don't you see if he had any luck?" Ana nodded and got up after her friend left to meet Michael. When she reached him he smiled wildly "Ana I was just going to get you!" he said. "Oh you found my case?" she asked excited to find out. "Please tell me you found my case?"

Shaking his head he said "No, I'm afraid not…but I found something better, come with me." He moved her in front of his own body, pushing her towards the area he had come from. "All of you come with us!" he shouted out towards the groups on the beach. "What's this about?" she asked him. "Well you know how ive been disappearing for hours?" he asked to which Ana said yes. "Well I found something!"

By this time the group had all but gathered around him. "What's up?" Kenneth asked. "Yeah did you find a nice dress in the woods you could wear?" T.J said cracking himself up over his own cruel joke_. (Did Ana say everyone was getting along? Well almost everyone…C.J. was an asshole so he didn't count)_ "Is it survives?" Tucker yelled out. "I told you it was a nice pink dress for Mikey!" C.J said to Tucker putting a hand on the other man's shoulder. Meanwhile Monica pushed past everyone and held up her hands when she got past them "What don't you all just shut up and let the man tell us!"

Getting through the dozen vines and low hanging tree branches, the rag-tag group stopped at the foot of a true to life, crystal blue waterfall! Looking up towards it Michael smiled with pride, as everyone stood wide-eyed at the dazzling sight. "This is better then a dress!" C.J said in a low voice.


	7. The Truth as Clear as Water

Michael attempted to wash himself with a bar of soap he found in his suitcase. He was indeed one of the lucky ones to not only find his bag, but also to have a new bar of soap, tooth paste and other goodies to keep him fresh until help came. He striped down to his boxers and jumped into the stream in front of him. He would have gone totally naked but knew that the other passengers all used this to bathe in, and he didn't want to give them a peep show. "Yow!" he said as he felt a cold shiver come over him. _That's funny, even under this hot sun the water was still cooler then the main land._ The sight was unbelievable to him. This would be a place rich couples spent millions of dollars to see, only to end up in the hotel bar getting wasted anyway. The giant waterfall poured like fresh rain into a gorgeous clear blue stream. The same blue that filled the sky and bounced off the green trees around him. It was entirely untouched by human life.

When his chest was completely wet he took the bar and glided the soap over his arms and upper chest leaving white bubbly foam on his already tanned body. He was unaware that at this time Ana had joined him in the water from the opposite side. "Hey stranger" she called out to him. Michael spun around and crashed into the water like part of a comedy act. Ana laughed as she watched him get himself back up and his shocked face turned into a little boy smile for her. "You must have not heard me over the waterfall" she told him. He nodded and turned red "it is quiet loud" he turned back around quickly seeing that she had only on a (now) wet white bra and matching underpants. She laughed again "Well God Michael you don't have to worry, im a grown girl and I wouldn't have come in if I didn't trust you" she told the back side of him. Only turning his head, he nodded with a smile and wet back to his wash.

The truth was that he had become a stranger the past few days. And maybe she was part to blame. With Luis alive and awake she spent most of the day tending to him, or the others on the beach while he and the men thought of different plans of action. She decided to follow his lead now and turn her back to him as well. "You know I was hoping to find my bag by now with my loofah sponge to wash with" she said lightheartedly. She bent down and threw water on her legs and tried to wash them with her hands. "I'm going to find you that suitcase" she heard him say. "But until then, I have some soap you can use if you want" Michael said turning to her bent form in the water below. He held the bar tight in his hand and reached out to offer it to her. "Thank you" Ana said grabbing the green bar in his hand. Under the sunlight Michaels body glistened in its wetness, giving his well-toned body a sparking look. "Whoa…" she said lightly under her breath.

"Its Irish Springs" he said chucking and going back to his position away from her. Whatever she had just felt she wanted it to be washed away with the soap now on her arms. She was married…and thankful for her husband's safety… but was it wrong that in the back of her mind she hoped he felt what she had just a minute ago also? Something told her he did, she had turned her head slightly to see what he was doing, maybe to sneak another peek at him when she saw his head turned to the side looking at her from the corner of his eye. Had he wanted a second peek at her?

She wouldn't get her answered today. She saw Monica Nicole and Kat (who everyone called "Goth Chick") walking towards the waterfall holding towels and laughing. It was a scene you would see at a beach when teenagers meet up to hang and chill out under the summer sun. It gave her a sense of normalness, and for once hope of life after the crash.


	8. The Journal of a…

There was a little brown book covered with dirt in front of him. He bent down, picked it up and looked over its thick bound pages and in turn saw that it was a journal of some kind. Its first few pages were blank, a soft white color with a blank line at the top of each to put the date. Towards the center a few red lines were drawn almost like a child would do. He was here to find Ana's suitcase but maybe this was just as important to someone, so he tucked the book into his back pocket and stood up dusting the dirt and jungle off his paints.

"Hey!"

Michael turned to the sound of the call. "Hello?" he asked. He didn't see anyone around him.

"Over here! Hey!"

The person called again. This time he could tell it was close by. He didn't have to question long because a tall skinny male came out from behind a tree and almost fell into his arms. Michael had never seen this man on the beach before and guessed he had been around here since the crash. "Are you alright?" Michael asked holding the man on his feet. "No I'm not! Someone's after me!" the man called out. "Who's after you?" Michael asked.

Michael pulled one of his hands away after feeling it was wet only to see it was now covered with thick red blood. Looking down he saw that the man had a huge dripping wound at his side and one of his arm. "Oh!" Michael said trying to stay calm. "Don't worry we have a nurse on the beach. I'll get you there now."

-

"Where's Ana?" Michael asked Nicole. She was sitting with her father watching the tide. "I dunno." she told him. "I think she was with her husband" Frank added in. "Can you go find her I found this man bleeding" Michael said placing the man in the soft sand.

Nicole's eyes widened at the sight of the man and took off to find the nurse while a crowd started to gather around the "new guy." Glenn, Norma, Tucker, the Goth Chick, and Monica all came to see the new person. "Does anyone have anything we can use to stop the bleeding?" Michael asked the group. _He was going to take charge until Ana arrived_.

"We have some clothes but that's it" Norma believed. "Someone fetch them!" he called out. "I'll get them! I have a blanket I found also," The Goth Chick said. "Thank you" Michael told her. "Please hurry"

-

"Any pains?" Ana asked Luda. "No" the Russian woman answered. "Any strange feelings?" Ana questioned her more. "No…I just feel baby kick." Ana smiled seeing the woman look lovingly into Andre's eyes, both sharing the memory of feeling their baby kick days before. "That's defiantly a good sign" Ana told them. "If you need anything else let me know, okay?"

Andre thanked her "I'm going to take you up on that" he told her with a chuckle. "Do you know when airplane come?" Luda asked Ana. She and Andre shared a look of uncertainty. _Should they let her worry more?_ "…I'm sure soon. I bet they are out there now looking for us."

In her mind that's not what she was thinking…it had been two weeks now and spirits were getting low, not to mention as well as their food. The last thing that gave them a boost was when Michael found the waterfall, but that joy didn't last long. After a beat she gave the couple a smile and left them to return to the beach, but she stopped to rest on her feet for a second.

It was then she felt a hand glide around her hips and a deep kiss being planted on her neck. She smiled and wrapped her own arms around the ones now around her. "I see you're well enough to be a horn dog," she told the person she knew to be Luis. "You got me," her husband said giving her neck another line of passionate kisses. "But how can I keep my hands off when I have the prettiest girl on the island to myself?"

Ana was glad she had him to cheer her up. His flirting among other things took away her horrible thoughts of Michael…well not that they were horrible…at all! They weren't even terrible or bad. But she was married and as long as she had that golden ring on her finger that's how it would stay. "Keep up your strength will ya, we will need it for when we get off this place" Luis told her. "What do you mean?" she asked him not sure what he was getting at with his comment. "You having been working more then you did at the hospital, and those assholes worked you to the bone!"

"Luis what am I just suppose to let these people go unattended? I'm the only one here who knows any form of how give them help." Now she was a bit pissed off. "That's not what I mean. You look so tired and out of it. I mean hell you stayed day and night with me last week when I wasn't well. I just want you to be okay."

_He was just worried about me_. Ana told herself. She turned around to look into his eyes. "I love that you're thinking of me…I really do but I _have_ to do this. A nurses work is never done." She pulled in closer and they kissed. But there peace was cut short. "Ana they need you on the beach. Michael found a man and hes cut up really bad!" Nicole said. "See" she told Luis before running off.

"Who is he?" he heard his wife ask the girl as they ran way and then he heard nothing. For some reason he didn't like that guy Michael. He was a nice guy sure, but he had a feeling he wanted something from Ana.

Luis had felt they were being watched the whole time, and in fact he _was_ being watched. He looked over his shoulder to see a woman with curly blonde hair and a super models body, and she was smiling at him.

-

Kenneth lead the way again as C.J and Terry walked with him. They had go out here since the so-called captain wanted to find his dead friend and give him a proper burial. Ken could give a rats ass less about this jerks friend or him for that matter but he didn't want the kid Terry to have to go with him alone. They got to the place that C.J had told them was the right area but it was empty. Only ash and burnt suitcases remained.

"He was here! I know he was!" C.J said hitting a tree with a tight fist. "Hey maybe its not the spot. I mean every area looks the same here." Terry questioned. C.J didn't like being told he was wrong, he was suppose to be the head honcho around here, and they were questioning him?

"Hey asshole this was the place! I think I know where my friend died!" C.J shouted at them in anger. Walking in front of C.J, Kenneth just stood and looked at him for a second, like he was staring him down. "What are you looking at?" C.J asked. "I think you better rethink your attitude!" Kenneth told him not going above a normal talking tone, which was deep, and demanding itself. "Yeah whatever assholes get the fuck out of here! Both of you!" was all C.J said.

"Come on Terry lets go." Kenneth told the boy and they both left. As they were leaving they saw C.J. looking around the area in bewilderment. If there was a man there he wasn't anymore. But he got the feeling there was something else C.J was looking for.


	9. Madman

_Man it has been long! I'm so sorry for the wait of this update but College essays have gotten in the way (And I thought I liked to write lol) But I have the whole story planed out on a piece of paper I have hid away from everyone so the story has an ending that can go two different ways. But First I want to thank the always-wonderful **Stayhooper** and **Seth Child Star **along with **Osage **who all have blessed me great reviews and made me want to update sooner! Thanks again and here is part 2 of Journal of a…_

"These are not cuts…they are bits." Ana told Michael as they looked over the dead body of the man they were too late to save. "Bits?" Michael asked unsure. "That's what it looks like to me…see the way the cuts are made? It's teeth marks." Ana told him pointing out the shape of the marks made along the mans pale body. "Could it be an animal then?" Michael asked. Ana recovered the body with a blanket, but took his wallet out before she did. "What else could it be?"

She opened the tiny black wallet and looked for an id. She found the man's license and read the name that appeared in her head: _Steve Markus_. "His name was Steve," She said. "And by the looks of it he was well off" she handed the wallet to Michael. Inside was every major credit card you could think of and a wad of cash that would make the riches man blush. _What was he Donald Trump?_ Inside Ana thought… _not even that money could have saved him from whatever killed him._

Under a dark orange sky the survivors stood around the dead man in silence. Hours before Ana and Michael broke the news to the others that the man didn't make it. They waited until it was dark to start a fire and have a small funereal type of gathering for him. Everyone looked numb. While they were upset Steve died they were in their own state of grieving for their own life that it made it hard to worry about the unknown dead man. But they all gatherd and said some words of hope for the man's spirit. Ana noticed that even C.J. wasn't his usual rude self and seemed taken back by the event. He also could have been deep in thought by the way he rubbed his head and made low huffs under his breath.

"Here's to a better morning." Norma said retiring for the night along with most of everyone else. Including Luis who came up behind Ana and asked if she was coming to bed. "I'll follow you in a few okay hun?" she told him. "Okay" he told her and took the shadowy path to their retreat.

Now only she and Michael stood over Steve. "I've got something to show you" he told her trying to be quiet. "Tell me you found another waterfall?" she joked. "No this is different" he pulled out a brown leather book and gave it to her. "Okay and what is this?" Ana asked flipping to the first page. "When I was looking for your suitcase today I found that in the ground" Her eyes flashed with hope. "Wait, does that mean others have been on this island?"

"No take a look at the date…its new alright… its who's it belonged to who scares me." Michael whispered to her. Ana turned the pages and saw stray red lines and circles marking most of the center pages and then an entree afterwards that was written in horrible font. "I cant even read what it says this person has horrible hand writing" Ana said out loud. "Turn to the next page"

When she did another page was marked but this time in beautiful clear penmanship. "Wow someone else most have written this." Michael shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think that's the case…I think it's the same person." Now she saw that he was worried. "Okay so you are telling me that this is from a someone who could be in are camp? And if so they are a bit off in the head?" He didn't speak, but took the book from her hands and lifted his shirt up to slide it between his jeans and his skin. "I'm telling you to watch yourself…" he touched her hand with his and she held onto his soft skin with her own hand. "Just be careful okay?" Michael told her before leaving her alone. "Wait!" she deiced to call after him. "Yeah Ana?" he asked. _She wanted to tell him that she liked the touch of his hand, that she was having thoughts of him ever since that day in the waterfall but she couldn't._ "Michael that journal entrée…is it by man or a woman?"

"Well Hello there, its a beautiful night tonight."

A shadowy figure emerged from the trees. Michael instinctively jumped in front of Ana "What's that?" Michael asked the man. "It's even more beautiful that I found I have neighbors on this little island!" About 5'11 the man was skinny and graying. He held a long stick almost like a spear and had what one would call a "mullet" haircut. Michael leaned his head towards Ana and smiled "I think we found our madman"


	10. The Longest Night Pt1

I would live to thank **Seth Child Star**, **Osage** and of course **Stay **(Congrats on 100 **Stayhooper**!) for their reviews!

oOo

"Well don't look so scared neighbor! I'm not gonna hurt y'all" The man that had just shown up on the beach, called out to Michael and Ana. Both were still unsure what the man wanted and where in fact he came from. "Did you get here from the crash?" Michael asked referring to the plane crash that brought them all here a week before.

The man just came closer, but he didn't answer. "Names Andy" he held out his hand right in front of Michael. Taking his hand Michael returned the gesture with strong handshake. "Michael," he told him. "And this is Ana."

The Nurse nodded to Andy and put her hand on Michaels back to support him and among other things give herself some comfort. She didn't think this Andy character could be that dangerous but he gave her the creep's…especially since Michael thought the journal could be his.

"I see you all are doing fine out here!" Andy declared with a sight smile. "Man its hard living off this piece of shit land huh?" he asked with a laugh. "We are making the best of it…not much we can do" Michael told him pointing to Ana with a nod of his head. "Hey um Ana… why don't you wake the others up so they can meet Andy here," he said making eye contact with her through a stone look on his face. " Maybe Kenneth and Tucker?" Again Ana nodded and ran quickly to get the large police offer.

"Ah, you didn't have to make the poor girl run around there is always tomorrow…I just came by to bring you a little welcome present." Unsure of what Andy was offering Michael stepped back "You didn't have to do that" he assured the other man. "Well this thing here isn't mine anyways, but he sure kept me company when I was getting here" Andy said before he held up two fingers to place by his lips where he blew one whistle, and sent a small black and white dog running from the shadows of the dark forests. The dog ran up to Andy and then to Michael who gave a relieved smiled. "A dog…" he said rubbing its head. "Yeah I think there's a little lady who was missing him." _That's right little red haired Nicole said she was missing her dog after the crash_. He bent down to rub its head again. "What's your name buddy?" he asked. "There's a nametag on its neck there" Andy pointed out. Michael picked up the silver tag and saw the name "CHIPS" printed in capital letters. "Chips huh?" Michael said giving the dog one last pat before standing up and seeing Andy gone! Looking down the beach he could see Andy's back walking far down the beach in the vial of night between them. What was that all about he said low to himself.

Taking a look at chips he smiled.

oOo

Ana had just woken up Kenneth and told him about her run in on the beach and was now headed to check on Luis. She Ran to her forest- made "room" which was a group of trees far from the beach and heard nose coming from it. It was much too dark to see what they were coming from but she could see the form of a woman moving in an upward motion…and then it hit her:

"Some concussion you have" was all Ana could say as the naked Monica looked up from her sitting position atop an equally naked and excited Luis. "Ana?" Luis yelled out before pushing Monica off of his naked form. He found his jeans and slipped then on and went running after Ana shirtless and barefoot. "Ana wait…ANA!"

oOo

She was on a hunt now…she knew what wanted…what she had to do and it was going to happen tonight. When she got to the beach he was gone…Kenneth was looking at a dog and said that he left to check something out…she knew where. Minutes later she saw Michael by a stone cave and he was feeling up the smooth surface, lost in some heavy thought process. But she didn't care anymore, the man she called her _husband _was banging some slut flight attendant! Ana spun the man around and planed a kiss on his lips so roughly he pushed her back to ask what's she was doing. "What I've wanted to do since we crashed" was all she said as she slipped off her top and started to peel away his own T-shirt. With less reserve he lifted his arms and let her take over. "Ana…your married" he said between lip locks. "Didn't you hear? I've just given up my ring" she told him reaching down to his belt to open it…

They laid on the soft ground admiring the others nakedness, and they both smiled with satisfaction. Michael took to rubbing her hair and feeling down her pale white skin as they covered their bodies with their loose clothes. "God this place has been a blessing," she told him. Michael smiled "What other then the crash and crazy Andy?" he said jokingly. Ana laughed then got silent. She looked into his eyes and told him "Without this island…I would never have met you...and found out about Luis…" Michael wasn't sure what happened with Luis but he was ecstatic that Ana wanted him.

"Ana!" a voice called from the woods. "Michael?" another called. The two jumped up and covered themselves as Norma and Trucker came from out of the woods. Ana turned a brought red as Norma smiled and raised an eyebrow. Trying to act like there was nothing unusual about them being naked together Ana asked. "What's up?" Tucker took a long look at her then said. "Well that man who died…" Michael nodded for him to continue "Yeah what about him?" he asked. "Well see… hes gone!" Both Ana and Michael looked at each other a deep shock. "Gone?" was all Ana could say.


End file.
